Disney Channel Israel
Disney Channel is a children's television programming brand owned by Disney-ABC Television Group broadcast in Israel. It was previously known as Fox Kids and Jetix. Disney rebrand In Israel, The Disney Channel replaced Jetix in Wednesday, September 9 2009, from 2 o'clock local time.http://pr.bizportal.co.il/biznews02.shtml?mid=205897 Shows aired on Disney Channel in Israel *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Kim Possible'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''The Heart of the Jungle'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Totally Spies'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Pokémon (from Battle Dimension season and up)'' *''The Replacements'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''JONAS'' *''Princess Protection Program'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Raffina And Rulue Adventures'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''Camp Rock'' *''Pixel Perfect'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical 2'' *''What's New, Angels?'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Moners Sixton 2590'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Billy'' (Israeli Show) *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''The Adventures of Roco & Abyss'' *''H2O: Just Add Water'' *''A.T.O.M.'' *''Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist'' *''The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Bad Dog'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Arle'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' Shows from Jetix Israel * 31 Minutes * The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo * A.T.O.M. * Andrew the Magic President * The Backyardigans 2.0 * Baby Christina's World * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Conker Live & Reloaded: The Series * Galactik Football * Get Ed * Medabots * International Super Spy: The Series * Jerry's World * Iggy Arbuckle * Princess Sissy * Oliver Twist * The Pabloneto Show * Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure * Peter Pan and the Pirates * MegaMan: NT Warrior * Martin Mystery * The new Addams Family * Oban * Pocoyo * Power Rangers (all seasons from Time Force and up) * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Shaman King * Shuriken School * Sonic X * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Totally Spies * The Spooky Sisters * W.I.T.C.H. Former * Pucca * Fluffy Gardens * Floricienta * Eek! The Cat * Tiny Planets * Diabolik * The Adventures of Nota Verde * Roary the Racing Car * Camp Candy * Kidd Video * Spider-Man * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Super Royals Action! * Fifi and the Flowertots * Yin Yang Yo! * Pokemon (from Battle Dimension season and up) * The Smurfs * Inspector Gadget * Sophie Santiago's Secret Files * Military School * Dennis the Menace * Lunar Jim * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Loonatics * Viewtiful Joe * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Jimmy Timmy Power Hour: The Series * Tom and Jerry's Detective Mouse World * Doraemon * Nestor and Quest * One Piece * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Transformers Armada * Transformers Cybertron * Balagan (Israeli Show) * Balagan until Eilat (Israeli Show) * Comi Comi (Israeli Show) * Gur and Oach (Israeli Show) References Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Disney-ABC Networks Group Category:Disney Channel Europe channels Category:Hebrew television networks Category:Children's television networks